Falleentium Wiki:Community Portal
The roleplay belonging to this wiki is no longer operational - Falleentium-RP closed on March 4., 2018, after 7 years of roleplay. This wiki now acts as a memorial for the roleplay. Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion (Talk) tab above or click here. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. Join our Steam Group 'General Discussions on the Steam Group' http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions 'FAQ' 'What is this?' Falleentium is among the longest standing Rp groups, with some form of the RP existing since 2011, during the proper hey-day of Role-play. It has held many different people, some of whom are widly known, others who are not. It has a rich tapestry of Lore, and an incredibly well thought out world, and is truly one of the greatest examples of Rp still around, in a sadly depleated world of Rp. Falleentium is a roleplay group very similar to other role-playing groups on Steam. Our roleplay is roughly based on the Total War series, in Falleentium, we have just decided to establish our own fictive nation, and our own fictive world. In basic Falleentium takes place in an alternative fictional Earth. Many of the events that occur are based on real historical events, as well as some are affected from various movies, games and books - among them are Game of Thrones, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Total War and many others. We try as far as possible to be realistic, but this is, after all, roleplay, only the imagination sets the limits. The Empire is a nation founded on the blood of War. For some 500 years, and a series of leaders have made the Empire what it is, and what it stands for. From the days Before the Earth Revolution, when Falleentium broke from it's colonial suppressor, the nations has been bound on Manifest Destiny. This has been carried out for hundreds of years in dozens of wars, leading to the Empire being among the largest, most powerful nations in the entire world, truly a leading State. Many recent wars have left their marks on the history of the Empire, changing it's face forever, notably Apari breaking off, and the war that made it an Empire. In its history it has seen many fearless, charismatic, and brave leaders, the Emperor Vinther II, Dane, Conlordian Vestulte, Eduard Gueguirre, and many, many more. Their leadership brought the Empire from infancy, to Dominent power. We welcome any new Rpers, and encourage people to sign up for positions. 'Why am I invited?' Probably because of a random invitation. Or a friend of yours has invited you. 'Can I sign up for a position?' Yes of course you can! Just write on my profile or better write on the group that you are interested in participating in the RP. Write what you are looking for, is it a political position, a military position or maybe a religious or noble position, the possibilities are many, just write and you will be contacted. Add me also as friend, just remember to write on my profile why you added me, otherwise I will just remove you. 'Is there a requirement to get a position?' Basically, no. You just have to be active if you are inactive for several weeks, you will be removed. I expect that you comment on the posts that are announced. I would also like that you invite your friends, since it will help the group to grow, however, this is not a requirement. 'What would be a good idea to do before I join the group-administration?' Read as much of this as possible: Or read Falleentium's history on our wiki. It is especially important that you read our history, because it gives you insight into the roleplay. Also read our many other forums - to see ALL forums you need to be a member of the group. 'Should I join all sub-groups?' If you want. But not a requirement. Perhaps only join those you have relations with. Sub-groups can be found[http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/0/882960163756447437 ' '''here]. 'More info via this link: http://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/0/882960163756447437/' '''Vinther' You may think that you know everything, but you know nothing. - Dunleigh D. V. Clark, Hierarch of HSO